


Should Have Knocked

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Deceit and Roman cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Swearing, Remus is a little shit, Secret Relationship, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Remus sees something he shouldn’t have and Roman and Deceit try to stop him from telling the other’s
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Should Have Knocked

Remus laugh echoed through the mindscape as the “creative” side ran out of Deceit’s room and away from Roman and Deceit.

“REMUS YOU LITTLE-“ Roman cut himself off as Remus disappeared around the corner. “How am I related to that creature?” Roman quietly asked himself as he made his way back to Deceit’s room.

The reason Remus ran as fast as he could from the couple was that the “creative” side had thought it would be a good idea to prank Deceit and Roman. Normally Remus wouldn’t pull a prank that would bother Deceit, nor would they be as bad as the pranks he pulled on his brother. So, what was the problem? The problem was that Remus had only planned to prank Deceit and not Deceit and Roman.

“Knowing my brother, he won’t hesitate to tell the other sides of what he saw,” Roman said recalling back to Remus face expression upon seeing Deceit and Roman cuddled up together in the deceptive side’s bed. The two have been in a secret relationship for a few weeks now and were not planning to tell the others any time soon.

“Let’s hope that they don’t actually believe him,” Deceit hoped.

“He’s known for having no filter and being very very honest,” Roman sat back down on the bed next to Deceit.

Deceit hummed trying to think of something that they could do to stop Remus from telling the others of his and Roman’s relationship. “Remus claims that he’s the prank master of the mindscape so how about we test that?” Deceit suggested

“What do you mean?” Roman asked, confused about what his boyfriend meant.

“Let’s "not" pull a prank on him,” Deceit lied, a mischievous smile having appeared on his face.

“You’re a genius,” Roman complimented his boyfriend, breath taken by him. The two had only worked on a prank together once and it was the best one that the mindscape had seen.

“So, any creative suggestions?” Deceit asked, lying down in Roman’s lap, and looking up at the handsome prince ready to hear all of his suggestions.

“How about we redecorate his half of the room completely?” Roman proposed his first idea.

“Will you remember all of your ideas or should we write them down?” Deceit asked

“I’ll remember the best ones,” Roman said before continuing to propose his ideas to Deceit.

The second idea Roman proposed was to just remove his stuff from his and Roman’s shared room completely and throw it all into Roman’s kingdom (the one he had created long ago and only him and someone who was joining him could access) his third idea (which technically wasn’t a prank but Roman still wanted to do the most) was to make out in front of Remus and yes Deceit did blush madly when Roman suggested it.

In the end, they agreed on changing Remus half of the room completely, now they needed to decide what look to give it. The room needed to be changed into something colourful since Remus room was dark from before.

“How about we just make it blend in with yours since his is dark green and yours is red?” Deceit suggested

Roman clapped his hands together “Genius. We should do that now since he’s most likely gonna be back there soon,” Roman got off the bed taking hold of Deceit’s hand before completely getting off, he snapped his fingers teleporting the both of them into Roman’s and Remus shared the room.

“I don’t think I have ever been in your guy’s room,” Deceit walked around the quite big room, the biggest one in the mindscape, admiring Roman’s side of the room and avoiding Remus side of the room.

“Yeah we usually teleport to my kingdom,” Roman said, snapping his fingers as he stood on the black line he had drawn to separate his and his brother’s room. As he snapped Remus side changed completely. Instead of black furniture or green bed covers, they turned pink.

“Let’s get out of here before Remus arrives,” Deceit said, snapping his own fingers so that the couple could teleport back to his room.

“We should hear him scream all the way from here,” Roman said, sitting back down on Deceit’s bed.

“I hope since I’m "definitely" in the mood to go back there,” Deceit joined Roman on the bed, cuddling up to him.

The two stayed cuddled up on the bed for ten minutes after those minutes Deceit’s door swung open. “What do you two want?!” Remus shouted his question to the couple.

“For you to not tell the others about us,” Deceit didn’t hesitate to answer Remus. “We will "not" change your room back to normal when you promise to not tell the others,” Deceit explained to the other creative side.

Remus stayed silent for a bit, thinking of an answer to give to Roman and Deceit. “FUCK THAT,” Remus shouted out and ran out of Deceit room as fast as he could.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Roman jumped off the bed and began to run after his bother.

Deceit sighed watching the creative twins run in the hallway and around the corner. He’ll come around, Deceit thought knowing full well that Remus would, in the end, come begging to the two of them and ask them to change his half of the room back to normal.


End file.
